


Its better not to tell

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: overwatch
Genre: Kidnapping, Love Story, M/M, Multi, OC, Origin Story, Torture, death mentioned, mutulation, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: When Bryan finds himself between two big and warm bodies in the middle of winter, he feels something else.





	Its better not to tell

Some would view Bryan’s feelings as a coping mechanism meant to keep him safe in a hostage like situation but they don't know the truth. Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes we’re his saviors.

Bryan was born in a small suburb when a rich, white ass hole decided to get down and dirty with a hard working and caring woman whose ancestors blood had stained the dirt red. Bryan, of course, never knew his father, but that was because the man wanted to keep his affair secret and paid her to keep quiet. Despite having enough that they could live comfortably in an apartment, aside from his first five years of life, his Mother still worked. It was just her nature to work hard. Its where Bryan got it from.  
Bryan spent the first thirteen years of his life feeling uncomfortable and awkward until he started to dress more masculine and that helped. It took him three years to find the words to express that he was a boy, or at least half boy, and another year to realize that, no, he was actually just a guy. That's when he took the name Bryan. Its what his mother would have named him had she known he was male. His mother was very accepting of him and was glad he had begun to discover who he was and immediately began assisting him on getting the surgeries he needed and was currently comfortable with.   
And then his father found out.  
When they received the phone call saying the man wanted to meet Bryan and was going to fly him out to Australia, his mother was cautious but wanted to think the man had changed in the last 18 years. But she was wrong. Bryan landed in Australia and was taken to a skyscraper where the man who was his father was very unkind in a physical manner. Bryan hadn’t wanted to go alone. But at least his Mother was safe from this.  
And then his Mother passed. It was too sudden and it hurt worse than the unreasonable beatings he received. He lived with his father for two and a half years before the incident.  
One afternoon on his way home from university, Bryan was snatched. He was tied and gagged and kept captive by two intimidating and terrifying men. One was talkative, the other not so much. The talkative one let slip that they were getting paid handsomely to kidnap, torment, and then dispose of him by his own father. But after the part where they were to send a finger to the “distressed father”, Bryans hand got infected from being kept in a shitty abandoned out crawling with germs for a month. It was all very cliche. He'd been relieved of the gag about half way through and aside from having an appendage removed, the most abusive thing they two did was talk his ear off. Bryan had started talking with the chatty one and in a moment when he missed his mother more than he could bare and his hormones were starting to dwindle that he told him what had happened and how he got to this point. That's when the plan changed. The talkative one, who he learned was called a mix of Jamison and Junkrat, grumbled something about suits. They did what they could to remove Bryans rotting hand as painlessly as they could before their focus switched to taking down the monster that was his father. They left Bryan at the house when they did this and when they returned, ushering him into a van, jamison explained what had happened. Naturally they were on the run.   
Bryan would distract himself from his situation by talking about the various things he knew about, one of them being chemistry. This piqued the interest of Jamison and theyd discussed bombs. Bryan was against the violence and explained he only knew about it to satisfy is hunger for knowledge. after a few months of talking, hed found that hed made friends with him. It really hit him that he was safe when Jamison, dressed in street worthy apparel, had brought new clothes to Bryan and took him to get a prosthetic. Granted, it was in some guys garage but it was nice to have a hand again. What was even better was when They returned to their safehouse afterwards to wait for the prosthetic to be built, Roadhog as the quiet one had come to be known, was there with hormones. By the time he was 21, they were actually close friends and Bryan enjoyed being around them. Enough so that he had grown attached. When he was offered freedom, he knew hed found people that would actually care. He asked to stay with them, but to not have to participate in the illegal actions his companions partook in and a deal was struck. Bryan would drive the van and help with dinner and the other two would go on their adventures doing the illegal things. This proved to be beneficial for all of them. Bryan was good at finding food even in the desolate wastes and the others were kind enough to call the van his and allow him to do with the inside as he pleased. He made it into a little home with a bed and stove and a little garden where he grew vegetables. Everything aside from the stove could be moved so that they could huddle inside on a cold and windy night and keep one another warm.   
Bryan discovered for himself that his attachment had shifted partly when his heart fluttered at being kept warm between the two towering men late one winter and the thought of holding their hands lingered in his mind for too long. His feelings developed the longer he was with them and the more he liked them, the more he avoided them, spending most of his time in the van with the door closed, tending to his plants or to his hand. His sudden distance didn't go unnoticed and after dinner one evening, he was stopped from leaving the fireside. He gave them a dishonest answer and when they saw right through him, he gave them the honest one. And they gave him theirs.   
Now, Bryan had no need to hide when he wanted to hold their hands; he just had to do it. But when in town and someone who witnessed a half bald man with singed eyebrows place an affectionate kiss to Bryans forehead, they’d ask how a bright young man found himself with “that dirty old thing”. He found it was better not to tell.


End file.
